Cleo, Rikki and Halloween!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cleo wanna go trick and treating just like when she was a little kid... Can she make Rikki come along?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: This is my first Halloween-story. I hope you're gonna like it. May the God bless Rikki, because she's so hot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo, Rikki and Halloween!<strong>

**Cleo and Rikki hang out at Cleo's house. Cleo's dad and Kim are away to visit some relatives. Tonight is Halloween. Cleo is happy about this, while Rikki clearly is not.**

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease, Rikki!" says Cleo with the voice of a little girl. "It could be fun, you know..."

"If you actually think you can get me to wear that stupid Halloween-outfit and go for a round of trick and treat with you, you're an airhead, Cleo!" says Rikki.

"You say no to a bag of candy?" says Cleo, looking like she's had her heart broken. "You don't want many many sweet tasty chocolate-bars?"

"Don't you think that we're too old for the whole trick and treat-thing?" says Rikki.

"Maybe, but it could be nice. Like being a kid again!" says Cleo.

"I'd rather be an adult so I can drink and have sex without people going angry at me!" says Rikki. "By the way, that princess-costume is _**so **_lame!"

Cleo look down at the pink princess-costume in her hand.

"I think it's kind of cute..." says Cleo with a small smile.

"I'm sixteen, Cleo! Why are you so excited about Halloween anyway?" says Rikki.

"Don't you remember what it was like to be a kid, Rikki...? Going for an awesome night of trick and treating with good friends..." says Cleo.

"I've never gone for trick and treating!" says Rikki with a hard un-friendly voice. "Such things are totally lame!"

"You've never done trick or treat...?" says Cleo surprised.

"No!" says Rikki.

"Then we should totally do it tonight!" says Cleo with a smile.

"Wipe that fuckin' smile off your face, Cleo! I'm not going, okey?" says Rikki.

"Rikki, please! For me!" says Cleo.

"Okey..." says Rikki with no enthusiasm as she roll her eyes. "I'm going with you...if you let me wear something else!"

Rikki glare at the hot-pink princess-outfit in Cleo's hand with a look of disgust in her eyes.

"Rikki, this is all I have on such short notice! Halloween's tonight and not two months from now." says Cleo.

"Yeah, right! What the fuck are you gonna wear, Cleo?" says Rikki, who look like she's about to fall asleep.

"This!" says Cleo as she open her closet and pull out a purple princess-outfit.

"Wow! This night's getting worse! Never thought that possible!" says Rikki, who is not happy at all.

Cleo pull off her jeans and top and put on her purple princess-outfit.

"Get changed! Rikki, come on!" says Cleo as she pull out a pair of paper candy-bags with a picture of a pumpkin on them.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" says Rikki as she pull off her red top and short black latex skirt.

Rikki slowly put on the pink princess-costume, while saying something about her honor and style being gone.

"Aaww, you're so cute!" says Cleo when she sees Rikki in the pink princess-outfit.

"I look like a damn 5 year old in a 16 year old's body!" says Rikki.

"No, you don't, Rikki." says Cleo.

"Nice try, Cleo! I look stupid! People are gonna laugh at me!" says an angry Rikki.

"Rikki, come on!" says Cleo.

A few minutes later Cleo and Rikki walk down the street. They meet other trick and treaters along the way.

"Thank God that we're going this way, Cleo! Nobody know who I am around here!" says Rikki.

"This seems like a good place to start." says Cleo as she points towards a house.

"Whatever..." says Rikki without even looking at Cleo.

Cleo rings the doorbell. An old man, around 70 years old open the door. "Hello, girls! You look cute!" says the old man.

"Cute? Are you totally..." says Rikki, but Cleo put her hand over Rikki's mouth. "Just smile and be nice!" says Cleo to Rikki in a low voice so only Rikki can hear it.

"Here you go! Have some candy!" says the old man as he give Cleo and Rikki some candy.

"Thanks, sir!" says Cleo.

"Fuck it!" says Rikki.

"Don't say things like that!" says Cleo as she grab Rikki by the arm.

"Let go, Cleo! Don't touch me!" says Rikki.

The two girls head for the next house. Rikki walk slowly, while Cleo jumps ahead singing in a happy voice "Tralla lala la, this is Halloween!"

"How pathetic can this get...?" says Rikki.

"Hey! I can still hear you!" says Cleo as she turn around to look at her friend.

"I don't care!" says Rikki.

"Rikki, could you please show some Halloween-spirit..." says Cleo. "You're making _**me **_mad!"

"Sorry! Me isn't much of a fan of lame kid-traditions! I'd just stay home with a bottle of brandy, watchin' a movie. Instead I'm here, doin' some lame trick or treat-thing like a fuckin' five year old..." says Rikki.

"Rikki, please! Be nice, for me!" says Cleo in a soft voice while trying to look as cute as possible.

"Tryin' to be cute now? That won't make me more happy about this stupid Halloween-thing!" says Rikki.

Rikki throw her candy-bag to Cleo and turn around and start to walk back home.

"Rikki, wait...!" says Cleo.

"Bye, Cleo!" says Rikki.

"I'll keep goin' on me own then..." says Cleo with a smile as she head for the next house.

"This is Halloween!" thinks Cleo to herself as she ring the doorbell.

"Trick or treat!" says Cleo with a cute girly voice as an old lady open the door.

"Hey there, sweetie! Here's some candy!" says the old lady.

"Yay! Thanks!" says Cleo.

At the same time Rikki is back at Cleo's house. She walk into Cleo's bedroom and pull off the pink princess-outfit and throw it in the trashcan.

Rikki put on her own clothes again.

"Stupid fuckin' Halloween!" says Rikki as she walk back home to her own house.

**The End.**


End file.
